Horizontal blinds typically utilize a tilting mechanism that enables a user to selectively adjust the angle of the blind slats. There are two typical arrangements for a tilter mechanism. The first is a cord-controlled tilter assembly comprising two cords, or a corded loop, operated by the user pulling one cord or the other. The second is a wand-controlled tilter assembly operated by the rotational movement of a wand tilter in a first direction and a second direction. The cords or wands are in mechanical communication with tilter assemblies that are connected to the blind slats by tilt cords. The tilt assemblies are positioned generally within the head rail of a blind. The head rail may also house operating components that control additional blind operations such as the raising and lowering of the slats.